Ufo's, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth
by Jade4
Summary: Crossover between Labyrinth and The X-Files. What happens when Mulder comes up against Jareth, the Goblin King and his Smut Court? Nothing but zany adventures and off the wall happenings.
1. Ufo's, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth

Okay, this insane idea was thought up by Dee. So blame her. I only helped her bring it to life  
through writing. *g* Enjoy and comment!! Or we'll write another one! lol  
  
Disclaimer: We have no control over our actions so we take no blame for them. *g* And if that  
doesn't work, the X-Files and the Labyrinth belong to their respective parties, we only borrowed  
them for a bit. The listians were used and we pity them now.(please note: if we did own this, this  
would be on tv not here. Thank you!)  
  
  
  
UFOs, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth  
Written by Jade and Dee  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* * *  
J.Edgar Hoover Building  
Tuesday, 12:00pm  
  
It was high noon, and the sun shone full in the spring sky. Birds were in flights along with  
commuter jets over the busy city of Washington DC, and jackets were left behind in the warm  
sunlight. The mood was generally happy out in the air, but down in a dusty basement office of the  
J. Edgar Hoover Building, it was another story completely.  
  
"Look at these." The red-head blinked as the file folders flew into her lap, making her nose  
wrinkle at the dust, and toppling a pile of papers that were stacked next to her on the messy desk  
that belonged to her partner.  
  
Idly rubbing the bridge of her nose, she decided it was too early to deal with a new case,  
especially since the paperwork wasn't even finished from their last one. Turning her attention to  
her throbbing temples, she wondered when he had the time to even find a new case-file. Her head  
and her feet still ached from their last trek into mania, and her tan pumps were hurting her as  
much as his incessant happy whistling. With a final sigh, she decided that when she finally killed  
Mulder, she would make it look like an X-File and give some other sap a good read.  
  
Mulder, far from being as stoic as his partner, was rummaging through his extensive library of  
books, while tearing chunks off of a bagel. Finding the book he wanted amongst the clutter, he  
turned his attentions back to his partner, prepared for her "look of death".  
  
"How is this an X-File, Mulder?" she asked, her voice cynical as she leafed through the missing  
children's reports. "Thousands of kids disappear each day, Mulder, and siblings do tell wild stories  
to cover up their feelings about it."  
  
Sully looked up at her partner, and almost groaned as she saw the gleam in his eyes. He was  
excited, and in his case mood, and she knew she was in for a lecture.   
  
  
"Disappearing and *being wished away* are two totally different animals, Scully." The somber  
look that flashed through his deep hazel eyes was caught by his partner, and she sensed his train  
of thought. He was thinking about his sister Samantha who had been abducted when he was a  
child.  
  
"Mulder, you can't honestly believe that this can be considered a competent x-file," Scully replied,  
her lack of interest evident.   
  
"Why not, Scully? There have been no arrests or leads in any case. In fact, there have been no  
traces left behind of the children other than the stories offered by their siblings." Mulder spoke, his  
attention elsewhere.  
  
"What are you looking for Mulder?" she asked, watching him closely as he rummaged through a  
stack of file folders on his desk.  
  
"This," he replied, pulling a single folder out and offering it to her, then continued. "Sarah  
Williams claims to have gotten her brother back from the Goblin King."  
  
"Mulder, this is a psychiatric file. What does that have to do with this case?" she asked, looking  
over the file, a smirk on her face.  
  
"They all claim the children were taken by said Goblin King," he said, indicating the file of Sarah's.   
"She knows what is really going on Scully, and I say we check it out."  
  
"Why am I not surprised? Okay, say she is on the level, then why did her parents put her into  
psychiatric evaluation?" she asked, knowing what he was going to say already.  
  
"Maybe because they feared the truth, Scully. They did have a baby boy to look after and maybe  
they thought she would just endanger him again. After all, she would have been the one to wish  
him away, right?" he asked, sitting in his chair and staring back at Scully. Putting his hands  
behind his head and entwining his fingers, a slight smile crossed his rugged face. "Admit it   
Scully."  
  
"What?" she replied, caught off guard.  
  
"That this case is interesting to you," he replied.  
  
"Just because you are fool enough to believe in the tooth fairy, doesn't mean that I am so apt to  
jump at any shadow that crosses my path."  
  
"Sure, but we are on the case," he replied, getting to his feet and grabbing his jacket.   
  
"What? Already?" she stated, getting to her feet to follow him.  
  
"Come on Scully, Crime doesn't take a holiday," he replied walking from the office.   
  
  
"Why me?" she muttered, following her partner out of the office and down the   
hallway.  
* * *  



	2. Ufo's, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth p...

Okay, this insane idea was thought up by Dee. So blame her. I only helped her bring it to life  
through writing. *g* Enjoy and comment!! Or we'll write another one! lol  
  
Disclaimer: We have no control over our actions so we take no blame for them. *g* And if that  
doesn't work, the X-Files and the Labyrinth belong to their respective parties, we only borrowed  
them for a bit. The listians were used and we pity them now.(please note: if we did own this, this  
would be on tv not here. Thank you!)  
  
  
  
UFOs, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth   
Written by Jade and Dee  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* * *  
~~~~~~~~~  
Tower Park Psychological Facility  
Tuesday, 9:34 pm  
  
Entering the electronic doors to psychiatric ward, Mulder immediately went to the front desk.   
Scully followed, not sure what they would find, but was certain it couldn't substantiate his claim.   
  
"Hello there," Mulder acknowledged the receptionist, pulling his badge from his pocket and  
flashing it at her. "I'm Special Agent Mulder and this is Special Agent Scully. We're here to see a  
patient by the name of Sarah Williams," he stated coolly.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, eyeing them suspiciously.   
  
"Ma'am, we're with the FBI. We are investigating a case and Miss Williams seems directly  
involved. We would appreciate any help you might give us on this matter." Scully replied  
pleasantly.  
  
"One moment please," the receptionist responded, punching keys on her phone.   
  
Mulder and Scully exchanged glances.  
  
"Doctor, there are two agents here from the FBI and they wish to speak with Sarah," she spoke  
into the receiver, keeping her voice low and efficient. "Yes, doctor." she replied, then replaced  
the receiver once again.  
  
Getting to her feet, she glanced back at the pair. "This way please," she stated, walking down the  
hallway. Coming to a door, she turned the knob and pushed it open slowly. "Sarah?" she called.   
  
"Yeah?" came the voice from inside.   
  
"You have visitors," the receptionist called.  
  
"Just a second," Sarah replied back.   
  
"Wait here, she'll be with you in a moment," she stated, walking back down the hall.   
  
"Nice personality, don't you agree Scully?" Mulder mused.  
  
Scully smiled slightly, shaking her head, but straightened up when the door opened before them.   
Standing there on the other side was a young girl. Long dark tresses that set off her innocent  
green eyes. A pleasant smile on her lips, she stepped back and motioned them inside.  
  
"Thank you Miss Williams," Mulder said, stepping through the doorway.  
  
"Sarah, please," she corrected amiably.  
  
"Sarah," Mulder acknowledged. "I'm Special Agent Mulder and this is my partner, Special Agent  
Scully." Glancing around, he noticed that her room wasn't the standard patient room. In fact, it  
was more homey, with a natural ambiance.   
  
"Why are you here?" she asked straight out.   
  
"We are investigating a string of cases and my partner here thinks you are the key," Scully said,  
hiding her amusement with the whole situation.  
  
"Me?" Sarah asked, surprised.  
  
"Miss Williams, Sarah, what can you tell us of the Goblin King?" Mulder asked without  
hesitation.   
  
Sarah was taken aback. Would she never be free from Jareth? She stared blankly back at Mulder,  
not sure if she wanted to divulge what she knew or not. Seems every time she had mentioned  
Jareth, she got nothing but trouble.  
  
"Sarah? Is everything alright?" Scully asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, her attention returning to where it belonged. "What could the FBI want with  
a children's fairy tale villain?" she asked, her voice calm and collected.   
  
"I've read your file Sarah. You've claimed to come up face to face with him and win," Mulder  
said, his seriousness taking over.  
  
"So? Why do you think I am in here?" she asked, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Protection maybe? You tell me?" Mulder pushed. "This isn't a normal  
patient's room. You have conveniences that the others don't."  
  
"Sarah, we are only trying to help you," Scully offered.  
  
"Help me? Were you there to help me get my brother back? Were you there to help me traverse  
the Labyrinth? Were you there when I had to confront that monster?" Sarah asked, her voice  
rising in anger. "No. And do you know why?"  
  
Mulder shook his head, watching her closely.  
  
"Because it seems to the ordinary world, that such villains and places don't exist," she stated,  
looking Mulder square in the eye. "Jareth is not one to be trifle with, Mr. Mulder."  
  
"How do we find him? He does exist, doesn't he?" Mulder prodded, wanting the answers more  
than he realized.   
  
Sarah got to her feet and walked to the window. Glancing out across the rooftops, she played  
with a necklace that hung around her neck. "Yes, he is very real," she whispered, her eyes not  
leaving the scenery in front of her.  
  
"How do we find him?" Mulder asked.  
  
"You merely have to wish someone away. Then he will come and give you a choice." she said,  
her voice distant.  
  
"And how would one go about 'wishing' someone away?" he asked, still insistent on knowing.  
  
Sarah turned around to face him. "I won't tell you that," she stated firmly.  
  
"Why?" Scully asked, still not convinced of any relevance.  
  
"Because I will not subject someone else to Jareth's little games. I almost lost when I was there  
before," she stated, looking down at the floor.  
  
"What happens when you lose?" Scully asked, watching Sarah's demeanor darken.  
  
"Then Jareth takes all," she replied, glancing up and catching Scully's gaze.  
  
Scully could see fear written across her eyes. Somehow she knew what Sarah was trying to say.   
Winner takes all. Jareth would have taken everything he could get, including Sarah. At the time  
she supposedly went through the ordeal of the Labyrinth, a mere fifteen year old girl against a  
grown man, in the end he would quite possibly have taken advantage of her both mentally and  
physically. Scully looked toward Mulder, not wanting to think about what might have happened.  
  
"Sarah," Mulder began but she cut him off.  
  
  
"It is far easier than you think, Mr. Mulder. I don't wish on anyone what I had to endure," she  
replied, her eyes flitting across the contents of her room. They landed on a red leather bound  
book, resting peacefully on her desk.   
  
Mulder followed her gaze to see the book. Deciding it to be of value, he got to his feet to retrieve  
it, only to have Sarah grasp it and clutch it to her chest.   
  
"This is mine, and I would appreciate you not messing with my things," she stated, her face full of  
fear.  
  
"I only wanted to look at it, where is the harm in that?" he said, his tone soothing. "What's in the  
book Sarah?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing of importance to you," she stated, her voice soft.  
  
"Does that book contain the phrase to summon the Goblin King?" he asked, looking into the girl's  
eyes. She could see that he believed her, but only silence answered him. "Sarah?"  
  
Sarah walked away from him and back to the window. His persistence would no doubt get him  
into trouble, and she didn't want to be the cause. She could hear him talking softly to Scully, but  
paid it no heed. She didn'tever want to see Jareth again, but for some odd reason, she knew she  
would.  
  
"You said it was easier than we thought," Scully mentioned. She saw Sarah turn around and  
acknowledge her. "What if we guessed?" she asked.  
  
"You don't know what you are going up against. Do you wantto lose everything that matters to  
you?" Sarah whispered.  
  
"There are children out there Sarah. Small children that never get the chance to grow up because  
of him. If we give up, he wins. It's my job to stop him," Mulder stated seriously.  
  
"At what expense Mr. Mulder?" Sarah asked, her gaze shifting from Scully to him. "You lose,  
you'll never come back," she stated simply.   
  
"I am not one to lose," Mulder remarked.  
  
"Neither is Jareth," Sarah shot back.  
  
"Please help us Sarah," Scully asked softly. She wasn't sure if she believed the story of such a  
man, but it did appear as though Sarah did whole heartedly.  
  
Sarah looked at Scully and sighed. She thought about all the children lost over the years and who  
was the cause. Slowly, she held her book out to her, hoping that they would heed her warnings  
about Jareth. She could have simply told them the words, but that wouldn't have solved anything.   
That would have been too easy. If they wanted answers, they should be willing to search for  
them.  
  
Scully took the red leather bound book from Sarah's hand and had an odd sensation fill her.   
Almost as though she were accepting a curse. Pushing that thought from her mind, she opened  
the book to see pages of words. "Where are they?" she asked, flipping through page upon page  
of black lettering.  
  
"You'll have to find that on your own," Sarah replied, watching Scully hand the book to Mulder.   
She watched him open the book and read from the first page. She got the feeling that he wouldn't  
just let the opportunity slip through his fingers. "There are two sets of words you must know if  
you are to attempt this. The ones to wish away, and the ones you must confront Jareth with. But  
if you can't make it to the center of the Labyrinth in time, the second set will do you no good."  
  
Mulder flipped to the end and found a phrase that stuck out. "Through dangers untold and  
hardships unnumbered,"he began, glancing up at Sarah briefly to see her staring back, fear in her  
eyes. "You have no power over me. Seems simple enough," Mulder commented, noting it to  
memory just in case. Returning to the beginning, he picked up reading where he left off, soon  
coming across the phrase Sarah had tried so desperately to hide. With a smile, he looked up at  
Scully then to Sarah. "You can't beserious?"  
  
Sarah didn't reply. She sat down and wished that they had never darkened her doorstep, and  
regretted handing over her book.  
  
"Sarah? Are you alright?" Scully asked softly, noticing Sarah's paling face.  
  
"Come on Sarah, these can't be the words you used to wish your brother away. They're too  
easy," Mulder commented, looking them over with amusement. "I, for one, am a believer in the   
ancient arts. I have studied many facts surrounding occult activities, in which many use special  
words or phrases that they claim do their bidding. I see magic words as merely a way to liven  
up an illusion, though some may be on the level. But even I have my doubts about magic words."  
  
"You do Mulder?" Scully asked, her amusement showing. "Since when?"  
  
"Oh come on Scully. Everyone has tried magic at one time in their life, whether they are young or  
old. I'm sure you've heard them. Presto, Open Sesame among a long list of words that any  
magician has used to cover up their illusion. Abracadabra never opened any doors for me, so why  
should something simple like, I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now  
work?" Mulder asked.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the lights flickered and died down. A strange anomaly happened as  
Mulder witness a wind whipping through Sarah's room. He might not have found that odd had he  
not seen an owl flying about the room. "Scully?" he asked, somehow knowing there would be no  
reply.  
  
  
"She's gone Mr. Mulder. I warned you, but you didn't listen," Sarah replied, getting to her feet.   
Her hair flew around her face until the wind abruptly stopped. There before them stood Jareth,   
the Goblin King, in all his glory. Sarah took a step back, still afraid of him after all this time.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello my dear?" Jareth scoffed, looking languidly at Sarah.  
  
Mulder eyed him carefully. "What have you done with my partner?" he asked, moving his hand  
slowly toward his gun.   
  
"Why just what you asked, Fox. My, what a name that is!" he chuckled.   
  
Mulder pulled his gun from the holster and leveled it at Jareth. "Where is she?" he asked again.  
  
Jareth lost his humor and with a flick of his wrist, he sent Mulder's gun flying back to strike the  
wall and land on the ground with a thud. Jareth stared him down, a smug smile on his face.   
"Where did you think she would go?" Jareth toyed.  
  
Mulder glanced at Sarah. He could tell that this man frightened her more than she would let on.   
Looking back at Jareth, Mulder took in his appearance. The black boots over the grey tights that  
he was sure women would swoon over. The black waistcoat that he wore over his white shirt,  
changed colors with Jareth's movements. He could see the King was amused, but he had no time  
for amusement. Scully would undoubtedly blame him for this.  
  
"I shall give you the choice of trying to save your beautiful redheaded friend, or..." Jareth trailed  
off, producing a crystal on his fingertips. "Perhaps you'd like to have a chance at your dreams,"  
he finished, the smile on his face widening as Mulder peered into the crystal with wide eyes.  
  
"Samantha," Mulder breathed, gazing within the swirling depths of the crystal. There was his  
sister, alive and happy.  
  
"Mulder don't," Sarah whispered, grasping his arm and pulling him away from the enticing image.   
"It's just a trick. Nothing is ever as it seems. You can't forget Agent Scully," Sarah stated,  
looking into his eyes to see the vaguest glimmer of hope.  
  
Mulder turned to face Jareth. "No deal," he replied, unsure of what he just got himself into.   
  
"So be it," Jareth answered.  
  
Mulder found himself standing on the top of a windswept hill overlooking a gigantic maze.   
Looking it over for some clue as to how to solve it, the walls changed right before his eyes.   
Setting his jaw, he pulled a bag of sunflower seeds from his inside pocket. "So this is the  
so-called Labyrinth?"  
  
"So called?" Jareth questioned, raising a stern brow. Crossing his arms across his chest, Jareth  
stared at his advisary. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth..."  
  
"Jareth," Mulder interrupted. "A man of your greatness and apparent power gives me such a  
limited time to solve this intricate maze. You can't be thinking that someone of my lowliness  
could actually come close in say twenty four hours. It has been found in many ancient tribes that  
the day has an actual balance, out of which comes control. Many ancient religions base their  
entire existence on a day."  
  
"Shut up!" Jareth roared, confused by all the double talk. "Twenty four hours then, not that it will  
help you any," Jareth added haughtily, his arrogance hanging thick in the air.  
  
"Thank you, oh great one," Mulder added, pouring it on thick. Jareth waved his hand and  
disappeared from sight. "Solve my Labyrinth, or your partner shall be mine forever..." Jareth's  
voice carried through the air, his smugness clinging to every word.  
  
Mulder looked over the Labyrinth one last time, before descending the hill toward the massive  
wall surrounding it.   
* * *  
  
  
note to the reader: Yes, we realized that Jareth wouldn't be confused at all by all the double talk,  
but it was merely a way to get Mulder to shut up. lol I've been asked about that before. What  
do you do when you want someone to shut up and leave you be?? Give them what they want. I  
hope that clears just a bit up. Thank you for your time.   
  



	3. Ufo's, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth p...

Disclaimer and such in the first two parts. Co-written by a good friend Dee, we hope you enjoy  
it!  
  
  
* * *  
The Castle Beyond the Goblin City  
Time Unidentifiable  
  
Scully looked around slowly, faced with the reality that she was no longer where she should have  
been. The little creatures that surrounded her, littered the floor with garbage and ran back and  
forth for no apparent reason. 'An odd place this is,' she thought to herself, her eyes taking in  
everything they could.  
  
"Well hello there my dear," a smooth accented voice came from behind her.   
  
Scully dreaded who she know would be there. Slowly turning around, she found herself faced  
with a man who could only be the Goblin King. Logic slowly slipping through her fingers, she  
studied the man before her. Though he wasn't anything special to her, she was sure that many a  
woman would swoon over his attire. Clearing her throat, she turned her attention to the more  
serious situation at hand. What exactly her role was in all of this.  
  
"And you are?" she asked, knowing what he would say already.   
  
"I am Jareth, the Goblin King and master of the Labyrinth," he grinned. "Soon to be master of  
you as well my lovely."  
  
Scully shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied, a sudden smirk lighting her features as she  
laughed softly.   
  
Jareth took a step closer, his arrogance seeping into her senses. "I have no doubt that your  
incompetent fool of a partner will loose this game," he sneered, then smiled brazenly at her.   
  
"You're arrogance is astounding. Did you have to practice that?" she mused, wondering what  
ever possessed Mulder to throw her into such a situation.  
  
"Ah," he replied, his smile widening. "You should make a fine conquest."  
  
"Me? Your conquest?" she laughed again. "I seriously doubt that sir, now if you would kindly  
stand aside and let me pass. I have to get back to kill my partner."  
  
Jareth's expression turned serious. "You apparently don't see your position in this matter. If he  
loses, you are mine," Jareth stated seriously, emphasizing 'mine'. With a flick of his wrist, Scully  
disappeared from his sight only to reappear in the dungeon.  
  
"Dammit Mulder, you better get me out of this!" she exclaimed into the air. She couldn't believe  
the position she was in. Her mind wandered back to the discussion with Sarah. Deep down  
Sarah was afraid of this man and she knew that she should be too, but for some odd reason she  
wasn't.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder examined the huge wall standing between him and the Labyrinth. Running his hand along  
the rough surface, he wondered how he was going to get through it and save Scully from the  
King. His fingers found a crevice as he moved them along, knowing what he found to be a door.   
Now his only problem was how to get it open. Pulling vines away from the hidden door, he  
stared in awe at the size of it, standing there towering above him.  
  
"How's you gonna gets in?" a voice startled him from behind.  
  
Mulder spun around quickly to see a short little man standing there staring back at him, a smirk  
lighting his features. Glancing around slowly, Mulder couldn't see how the little guy could sneak  
up on him so easily. He should have seen him coming.  
  
"Nothing is what it seems in this place," the little man said, his smirk never dwindling.   
  
"Is that so?" Mulder asked, his voice cool. "And how long have you resided here, sir?" he  
continued, needing to get all the information he could.   
  
"What?" the little man replied.  
  
"What's your name?" Mulder asked, pulling a small pad of paper from his pocket. Flipping it  
open, he retrieved a pen and held it ready for any replies he could use later. Looking the little  
man over, he noted a small bag hanging at his side. "What are those?" he indicated the bag.  
  
"You're a nosey one, aren't cha?" he asked, taken aback with all the questions. "I'm Hoggle!" he  
blurted out, not wanting the same pronunciation trouble like last time.   
  
"Well, Hoggle, can I ask you a question?" Mulder replied, his eyes staring Hoggle down.  
  
"Don't 'cha think you've asked enough?" Hoggle shot back, stepping toward the wall. Pulling a  
can from behind him, he sprayed a small flying creature, right before Mulder's eyes.  
  
"You realize that's murder," Mulder stated, looking at the fallen body lying on the ground.  
  
"Gah," Hoggle threw his hands in the air. "Ask yer question and be gone with 'cha."  
  
"Just tell me how I get into the Labyrinth, and I'll trouble you no further," Mulder stated, looking  
back toward the door. Without prior warning, the door began to creak as it made it's way across  
the ground pushing the soil from it's path. Fog rolled out thick and cool through the opening  
making the Labyrinth seem all the more unreal. Turning around, he noticed Hoggle was no longer  
there. Looking all around, Mulder suspiciously believed he just disappeared into thin air.  
  
Looking back to the situation at hand, he walked through the door and a sudden coldness hit him,  
chilling him to the bone. Glancing left then right, he couldn't see a visible difference but  
something was calling to him as he stepped to the right. Walking with a sense of purpose down  
the hallway, Mulder watched both sides for some significant sign of change, only to be  
confronted with the same stone wall that seemed to stretch on for infinity.  
  
"Nothing is as it seems," he muttered, dragging his hand along the inside wall, waiting with some  
vague hope that they were all right and a doorway would present itself soon. His hand crossed a  
plant that moved beneath his touch. Pulling his hand away, he found eyes staring back at him and  
soft murmurs he couldn't quite distinguish. Taking a step back, Mulder tripped and fell back to  
hit the wall behind him with a thud.   
  
"What the hell was that?" he spoke, watching the eyes turn and look directly at him. Getting to  
his feet, he neared the plant with interest. Watching it curiously, he extended his hand to lean  
against the wall, only to have it pass through open space. Peering through the newest opening, he  
looked back to the lichen and smirked. "Thanks fella's."  
  
Mulder walked away as the lichen watched his fading form until he disappeared from their sight.   
Their mumbles trailed after him until they lost interest and went back to examining their  
surroundings, wondering simply why the ground was that pale shade of grey.  
  
Walking down the stone path, Mulder kept his eyes open for any trace of foul play by Jareth.   
Though he had talked his way into more time, Mulder had the sneaky suspicion that he would  
need every minute of it. Examining the sky for some hint of the ways to solve this puzzle, his  
mind wandered to think of just what he had done. So many times he had put her life in danger,  
and yet she stood by him all the same, and somehow they made it through. Would they make it  
through this one?  



	4. Ufo's, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth p...

Disclaimer and such in first two parts. Co-written with a good friend Dee LdySita1@aol.com, we  
hope you enjoy it!  
  
UFOs, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth  
Written by Jade and Dee  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
* * *  
Dungeon of the Goblin King  
Time Unidentifiable  
  
Scully leaned against the wall, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light. She could hear water  
dripping from somewhere and sounds of scraping against stone. She tried not to think of what  
could be behind the scraping, knowing that it was most likely a rodent of some kind. Her  
breathing kept the silence at bay as she pondered her situation. She was definitely in the wrong  
place, and hoped she wouldn't be there at the wrong time, when Jareth would come for her.  
  
Sighing softly, she pushed off the wall and walked toward the heavy wooden door. Peering  
through the bars, she saw a small form sitting on the floor across the way and a glimmer of hope  
sparked to life. Her hand slipped through the bars easily, as she tried to find her voice.  
  
"You there!" she called, hitting her palm against the door.  
  
The little goblin startled awake, blinking it's wide eyes back at her in surprise. Groaning, it slowly  
got to it's feet, and began to walk away in the hopes of finding somewhere quieter to finish his  
nap.  
  
"Wait a minute! Stop right there," she called out to deaf ears. She somehow knew that there  
wasn't anyone that would help her out of this mess, but Mulder. "Mulder, where are you?" she  
whisphered.  
  
Once the goblin disappeared and she was faced with silence once again, Scully pulled her hand  
back in and wrapped her arms around herself in comfort. Reaching up to the necklace that hung  
around her neck, her fingers captured the cross and she tried to hold onto her faith. She wanted  
so much to believe that everything would be alright, but deep down, she wasn'tso sure. Her very  
existence hung in the balance of Mulder's abilities.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours and many steps later, Mulder found himself entering a new section of the Labyrinth. The  
green hedges were trimmed to perfection and he noted that far off in the distance sat the castle,  
towers spiraling toward the sky. Glancing around to see everything the same as it was before, he  
walked forward with determination.  
  
Mulder stopped short as the path he was following suddenly wasn't there anymore. Right before  
his very eyes the Labyrinth morphed, the features of the elegant maze altering with time. "What a  
day I'm having," Mulder stated, shaking his head. What he thought would be a simple task has  
now turned into fight for survival. He had to get to that castle, and his time was trickling away as  
he stood there contemplating everything. He had no time to waste.   
  
Thinking over the many puzzles and enigmatic things he had studied, he was certain that he could  
unravel this mystery. All he had to do was take what characteristics he already knew of this place  
and match them with one of those he's studied over the years. He was bound to find a match inat  
least one of them.  
  
Walking steadily along, he watched the surroundings closely, noting any sudden changes now that  
might change his way of thinking. Before he knew it, he entered into a small open space where a  
chair sat tall against the background of green. Sitting upon it, one leg draped over the arm  
leisurely, was a blonde girl snoozing the day away.  
  
Mulder looked over the scene for any clues to the identity of this person. Walking closer, he  
inspected her appearance but took a step back when she mumbled something under her breath as  
her eyes slowly opened to look back at him. Stretching her arms, she attempted to sit up when  
she noticed where she was.  
  
"What the-?" she started, ignoring the man standing in front of her. "How the hell did I get  
here?!" she exclaimed, then quieted when she kicked over a bottle to send it rolling toward  
Mulder's feet. "And just who might you be?" she flashed an evil grin at him, now acknowledging   
she was not alone.  
  
"I'm Special Agent Mulder of the FBI," he began butstopped at her laughter.  
  
"FBI? Here?" she laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, then continued when she didn't reply. "You are?" he questioned.  
  
"Essy. I'm a Sith Lord, and soon you will do my bidding," she stated, her voice cool as stone.  
  
"Really?" Mulder mocked. "Well great and mighty Sith Lord, what can you tell me of the Goblin  
King?" he asked.   
  
"Depends, what do you want to know?" she shot back, starting to walk away through the  
passages with Mulder tagging along behind.  
  
"Do you answer every question with a question?" he mused.  
  
"No, but I can if you like," she replied, keeping her pace.  
  
"Does this Jareth have any family? Friends?" Mulder asked,keeping in step with her.  
  
"Ha!" she burst out, laughing again. "You sure don't have a clue about Jareth, do you? What did  
you say your name was again?"  
  
"Mulder," he replied.  
  
"Well, Mulder, seems as though you have a problem," she shot back. "I'm not ticking him off. I  
wind up waking up in the oddest places when I do. Who knows where it might be next time?"  
  
"So Jareth left you there?" he inquired, pulling out his little notepad once again.  
  
"Yep," she replied, grabbing the paper from his hand and tossing it behind them. "Use the force  
Mulder, follow your instincts. And if that doesn't work, you could give yourself to the dark side,"  
she grinned. "Yes, your anger could make you strong."  
  
"The dark side?" he replied, amusement in his voice.  
  
Essy stopped suddenly. Her features darkening at his last words. "I would strike you down if  
Jareth hadn't taken my saber from me. Better watch your back Mulder," she grinned evilly. "I  
am a Master of the dark side of the force. I do bad things, and I enjoy it."  
  
This was certainly the strangest place he had ever been. And there are people who say the X-Files  
are strange, they should come here for a few hours. Loosening his tie, he had the feeling it was  
going to be one of the longest twenty-four hours he had ever witnessed.  



	5. Ufo's, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth p...

Co-written with Dee LdySita1@aol.com , we hope you enjoy it!   
  
Disclaimer in first part.  
  
UFOs, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth  
Written by Jade and Dee  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* * *  
Jareth watched Mulder's progress with aggravation. "Damn listians," he muttered, the image of  
Essy leading Mulder closer to his castle making his blood boil. "They cause me nothing but  
trouble."  
  
Watching the images, a wicked smile crossed his features. Within moments, Mulder walked alone  
and Essy stood in front of him. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, showing her the crystal  
in his hand.  
  
"You like to play with your balls?" Essy snickered. "Really Jareth, it's your own fault for leaving  
me out there," she added, her blue eyes flickering with a hint of malevolence.  
  
"Get out," he stated firmly, waving his hand at her. "Get back to the city and prepare for him."   
Watching Essy leave, he gave thought to how he could slow this enemy of his down.   
  
Jareth walked to the window and looked out. All his sanity had flown out the window when he  
allowed a few of his listians to take up residence beyond the castle walls. 'His Listians,' he  
smirked, though he knew half of them showed him no loyalty, they were still his. The thought  
eased his troubled mind as he thought of who he should send out into battle against the  
underhanded Mulder. Smiling he had just the person for the job.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulder walked along the pathway, looking for any sign of Essy's disappearance when out of the  
blue, he heard soft talking up ahead. Reaching for his gun that wasn't there, he mulled over his  
decision of seeking out the Goblin King as he walked slowly toward the unknown voice.   
  
Glancing around the corner he saw a young woman with reddish brown hair sitting cross legged  
on the ground with a pair of headphones on. Bopping to the music, her eyes closed, she sung  
along with the lyrics completely oblivious to her visitor.   
  
An eye sliding open, she caught a glimpse of the stranger standing there staring back at her and  
jumped to her feet. "Where did you bloody come from?" she shrieked, her British accent thick.   
Calming a bit she studied him, scrutinizing every last detail down to the color of his eyes. "Well  
now, what's a nice bloke like you doing here?" she asked softly, batting her eyelashes at him.   
  
"I'm special Agent Mulder with the FBI and I'm on my way to the castle supposedly. What can  
you tell me of the King?" he asked, noting her smile.   
  
"What would you like to know?" she purred softly, taking a step closer. "How about the fact that  
he's a sex manic? Why are you going there anyway? You could stay right here with me, I'll let  
you," she offered.  
  
"What did you say your name was again?" he asked, trying to change the subject.   
  
"I didn't, but you can call me Gemma sweetie," she smiled back.  
  
"Gemma," he acknowledged, then continued. "Can youtell me how to get there? My partner is  
there and though she's probably going to detest me for this..."  
  
"She?" Gemma questioned.   
  
"Special Agent Dana Scully," he replied. "Your King has taken her and I have a limited amount  
of time to get there."  
  
"She's toast," Gemma retorted, shaking her head.   
  
"That isn't an option," Mulder replied.  
  
"So? You're dealing with Jareth here handsome, and if she is his prize, then you'll definitely lose if  
he has anything to say about it," she stated.   
  
"Gemma, what in the Underground do you think you're doing?" a voice cut through the cool,  
brisk air.   
  
"Nothing, I wasn't doing a thing," Gemma replied, watching the other close the distance between  
them.   
  
"Get back to the city with you," the girl replied, carefully eyeing Mulder. "And you sir have a  
labyrinth to solve."  
  
Mulder stared at the woman standing there. Her red hair shining in the light, she seemed to know  
what was going on. "And who might you be?" he asked, needing to know all he could.  
  
"She's the brat child of the King," Gemma giggled, skipping off through the passages.  
  
"I'm Kara," she answered, glaring at the retreatingform of Gemma. "Just you wait Gems, you'll  
get yours!" she called after her.  
  
"So you're related to said, Goblin King?" he asked,watching her closely.   
  
"So? You say that like it's a bad thing," she retorted, fascinated with his eyes. "And what if I am?   
Will that make you like me less?" she asked innocently, her eyes twinkling with mystery.   
  
Mulder cracked a smile. "No, of course not," he replied.   
  
"You'll get no help from me, so you can quit trying your charming smile out," she retorted,  
turning to walk away.   
  
"Wait, can't you at least point me in the right direction?" he asked.  
  
Kara looked back at him and smiled. He seemed too nice not to help, though her father would  
most definitely be unthrilled by her decision. Lifting her hand she pointed to the left. Within  
moments, she was gone as quickly as she had arrived, leaving Mulder alone once again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth stood outside the door to Scully's prison, listening to her voice trying to rationalize the  
whole situation. Such a logical woman, one would wonder what could bring her here until they  
met her partner. Smiling, Jareth had a feeling that this woman would be his soon enough. Only  
time would tell, and he couldn't wait until Mulder happened upon the city to find his listians.   
  
Pulling the key from the holder on the wall, he pushed it into the age old lock, turning it with  
precision until the lock clicked loudly, causing Scully to jump from the sudden sound. Pushing  
the door open slowly, light filtered in illuminating the small room with the simplest of light.  
  
Scully shielded her eyes from the sudden intrusion as she watched Jareth step into the room. Her  
eyes flitted across his form looking for some sign of weakness. Knowing she wouldn't find one,  
she steadied herself and waited to see what would happen next.   
  
"Hello my dear," he grinned.  
  
Scully didn't reply. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much she despised  
him. Certain that Mulder would come through for her, she held her tongue and held fast to her  
ideals. He would not break her.   
  
Jareth took a step closer, his grin widening. "Come now, you aren't going to ignore me forever,  
are you?" he mused.  
  
"I won't be here that long," she retorted.   
  
"Won't you?" he shot back. Producing a crystal, he held it out to her, the image of Mulder  
wandering aimlessly through his labyrinth filled the orb. "Doesn't look as though he's making the  
best progress Dana."  
  
"You don't know Mulder," she shot back defiantly.  
  
"Does it matter?" he grinned, tossing the crystal. Hitting the wall, the crystal shattered into a  
million pieces scattering into the far reaches of the room making Scully shriek as it flew against  
her. Jareth grasped her chin, making her look at him. "You will be mine," he stated seriously.  
  
Scully pulled away from him angrily. "How dare you!" she yelled, raising her hand to slap him,  
but was stopped before it ever began.   
  
"I will not tolerate disrespect," he stated, grasping her hand and pulling her flush against his body.   
"I could get quite use to this," he mused, a wide grin crossing his features.  
  
Scully pushed herself away, wiggling out of his grasp. "I'd rather die!" she bit out angrily.  
  
"That can be arranged," he replied, walking to the door and pulling it shut quickly behind him.   
"Far too easily my dear," he mused, turning the key once again.  
  
Scully, hearing the sound of the lock clicking once again, sank down to sit by the wall. Letting  
her head fall in her hands, she felt so alone and vulnerable. She didn't want to accept the fact that  
Mulder might not make it. Shivering from the cold numbing at her limbs, she tried not to think of  
what the outcome would be to bear down on her if Mulder somehow didn't make it.   
  
Pushing the disturbing thoughts from her mind, Scully got to her feet once again, determined to  
find a way out of there. Scully moved through the dreary cell, and looked out her small barred  
window and into the hall beyond. The same goblin was keeping guard, a jug of something foul  
smelling laying beside his snoring form. Pressing her face into the bars, she strained her eyes,  
trying to see into the cell across from her. The Goblin King had an awfully large dungeon from  
what she could ascertain from her vantage point, and with his sunny demeanor she imagined it  
was needed often.  
  
"Hey baby, come here often?" the voice from across the hall cracked, and Scully looked into light  
brown eyes that were obviously amused.   
  
"Who are you?" Scully asked, surprised by the sudden voice, and worried by a nagging voice that  
said, "She must be locked up for a reason."   
  
"Poledra, the resident Domintrix of Death. You can call me Pol. Who are you?" the girl's voice  
had a hint of the Texan drawl in it.  
  
"Dana Scully."  
  
"Welcome to the Asylum, what you in for?" the other girl laughed slightly.  
  
Wishing for an instant she were up against another lake monster, serial killer or on another space  
craft sighting case rather than talking to the raving lunatic across the hall. "My partner... wished  
me away."  
  
"Hooha! I should have figured, you don't look like the listian type. Let me guess, sedate work suit  
and pumps?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Scully asked.  
  
"I'm psychic, not." Poledra replied, laughing at her own joke before she continued. "I looked  
through the bars while the Royal Ass was talking to you."   
  
"Aren't you locked in there?" Scully ventured, looking at the eyes through the bars. How could  
the girl have seen all the way into her cell without being closer? It wasn't possible.. not that this  
nightmare of a case wasn't already a complete flip of reality.  
  
"Hells no, I come here for kicks. Nothing like a good smelly dungeon to get you appreciating  
living in this hole." Pol cackled again.  
  
"If you can get out prove it." The girl was insane. Either that or she was having a brain hemorage  
and she was delusional. Absently touching the bridge of her nose, Scully let out her breath.  
  
"Sure, sweetie." Pushing the door to the cell open, she walked across the hall and put her face  
about an inch from Scullys. "Now that's cozy."  
  
Stepping back, Scully smiled slightly. "Can you get me out?"  
  
"Of the dungeon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sure," Poledra grinned and stepped back, her long brown hair swinging with the movement of  
her body. Picking up a key that lay next to the goblins forgotten bottle, she slid it in the lock and  
pulled the door open. "Viola."  
  
Walking out into the hall, she looked to her left and her right and then back at the tall girl who  
had freed her. "How do we get out of her?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Scully blinked. "What do you mean, you had to have gotten here somehow."  
  
"Not really, sometimes I just wake up and BAM! I'm here." The girl shrugged nonchalantly, and  
walked over and sat in her well lit, and tastefully furnished cell.  
  
Scully's mouth dropped open. Regaining her senses, her anger boiled. "Mulder I am going to kill  
you."  
  
Scully looked at the woman in the cell. Glancing around the dismal surroundings, she wanted  
nothing more than to get out of there. Looking back, Poledra was gone. Shocked, she glanced in  
all directions, then back to the cell. "Hello?" she called, not sure of anything anymore.   
  
Scully moved down the corridor silently, making sure not to wake the sleeping goblin as she  
stepped over him. Making her way up the steps, her body tense in anticipation of the unexpected,  
she jumped at the sound of a plate being dropped. Calming her nerves, she reached the top of the  
stairs and headed off to her right, leaving the sounds of dishes crashing and goblins yelling behind  
her.  



	6. Ufo's, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth p...

Disclaimer and such in first two parts. Co-written with a good friend Dee LdySita1@aol.com, we  
hope you enjoy it!  
  
UFOs, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth  
Written by Jade and Dee  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
* * *  
Mulder walked along the stone path, his eyes watching carefully for any sudden movements. Only  
the sound of his steps kept the silence at bay as he followed the chosen path. Looking ahead, he  
saw a streak of color as someone or something ran past the crossing. Picking up his pace, he  
rounded the corner just in time to be bopped on the head with a plastic lightsaber.  
  
"Oops, mesa sawwy," the girl grinned. Her dark hair fell around her face as she looked at him.   
  
"That's okay," he replied, rubbing the wacked spot. "Who are you? Another listian?" he inquired.  
  
"Yep, mesa Ziggy. Mesa Jedi," she answered, her grin stillin place.   
  
"Interesting language you have there Ziggy," Mulder stated,studying her curiously.  
  
"Yousa, strange man," she replied, holding her saber in front of her.  
  
"You think I'm strange? You're the one talking like some creature from another world," he  
mused.   
  
"Watch it buddy. I am a Jedi, like my Master before me," she stated seriously.   
  
"Let me guess, the force right?" he asked, remembering his encounter with Essy.  
  
"Yes, but I warn you not to underestimate my power," she warned.   
  
"Sure, then I suppose I should be wary of the Easter Bunny as well," he replied.   
  
Ziggy raised her saber and whacked him on the head again.   
  
"Ow, what the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing his temple.   
  
"Just so you don't forget," she replied, then took off running in the opposite direction. "May the  
Force be with you!" she called back to him before disappearing around the corner.  
  
"This place is nuts!" Mulder exclaimed.  
  
Looking in all directions, wondering who or what he would encounter next, Mulder started  
walking again, hoping he was headed the right direction. It seemed as though he had been  
walking for days instead of mere minutes. Coming to a quick halt, Mulder let his eyes take in  
what he saw before him. A large body of water stood between him and the way to continue.   
Shaking his head, he couldn't believe the day he was having. Threatened by a Sith Lord, drooled  
over then ordered around, last but not least, hit in the head not once, but twice by another  
labyrinthine frootloop. Where would it end?   
  
Standing at the edge, he looked over the water trying to find some way across it. A noise from  
behind him caused him to spin around quickly. Not seeing anyone right away, he prepared himself  
for another wacky listian.  
  
"Watch out!" a voice rang out just before a woman came flying at Mulder. Making contact with  
the unsuspecting visitor, Dee grinned as he fell backwards with a splash. Slowly getting to her  
feet, she rung out her wet clothes and wiped the water from her face. "Sorry," she grinned,  
extending her hand to him.  
  
Mulder grasped her hand and stood up, the water dripping from his form causing Dee to lick her  
lips. Smiling faintly, Mulder loosened his tie and pulled it from around his neck. Tossing it into  
the water, he shook his head. "There goes another one," he said, looking back to Dee.  
  
"Oh boy!" she exclaimed, a wicked grin crossing her features.  
  
"What?" he asked, slightly confused.  
  
Dee took a step closer, her grin widening. "Oh honey," she started, walking her fingers up his wet  
chest, "wait until the Court finds you."  
  
"The Court?" he asked, watching her fingers pull his top button completely off. "Hey!" he  
remarked, taking a step away from her.   
  
"Sorry," Dee replied, then wrapped her arms around herself. "Sure is chilly, isn't it?" she asked,  
rubbing her arms.  
  
"Here," Mulder removed his blazer and draped it around her shoulders. "It might be wet, but at  
least it's something," he added, looking up to see two more women nearing them. "Who are  
they?"  
  
Dee looked up and her grin subsided. "Oh, that's the Smut Queen and Pervert Princess. Don't  
piss them off," Dee warned. "I'll be seein' you," she said, walking toward the advancing pair.   
"Yo wench!" she called, getting Princess' attention. "Careful with that one girls, he's wicked  
hot!" she growled, walking away.  
  
"Well now, lookie here," Lisa the Smut Queen said, her eyes taking in the stranger. "Well I'll be a  
monkey's uncle, why you so wet boy?" she asked.  
  
"You can't be a monkey's uncle, maybe it's aunt," Lisa the Pervert Princess retorted.  
  
"Shuddup," SQ replied, then turned her smile back to Mulder.   
  
"Oh, it was an accident," Mulder answered, not sure what to make of the two. "Can you two  
lovely ladies help me through this little maze and to that castle?" he asked.  
  
"Sure we can!" Princess exclaimed, smiling brightly at him.  
  
"What a hoot!" SQ retorted. "What's in it for us, babycakes?" she asked.  
  
"What did you have in mind," he asked, weary of what he was getting into.   
  
Looking him up and down she grinned. "Your shirt," she replied.  
  
"But it's wet," he replied watching them closely. Dee did warn him not to tick them off.  
  
"I don't care, gimme the shirt or wander around the Labyrinth. End of discussion," SQ retorted,  
crossing her arms and tossing her burgundy hair.  
  
"Give," Princess held out her hand, wiggling her fingers back at him.  
  
Mulder unbuttoned his shirt, and slipped it off his shoulder. He heard them sigh and wondered if  
they were the attacking kind. Handing it to Princess, he looked back to the Queen. "So, you  
have my shirt, what now?" he asked.   
  
"Shoosh. Don't speak unless spoken to deary," SQ declared, slapping her palm against his cheek  
softly. "Don't worry, once you're at the city, it's easy as pie."  
  
"Yeah," Princess added, sidling up to him. "So, what brings you to this side of the Labyrinth?"  
she asked.  
  
"Long story," he replied. The Lisa's exchanged a glance right before Mulder jumped forward out  
of shock. "Ow! Why the hell did you do that?" he asked, rubbing his backside.  
  
"Because we can," Princess grinned evilly.  
  
"Down Princess," SQ ordered. "Come on hon, the city's not far," SQ stated, walking on ahead  
with Princess following close behind.   
  
Mulder followed them around the corner to see a small city filled with women. Looking closer,  
he noted they were some of the ones he's already run into. Not sure if he could handle their  
craziness again, he didn't have achoice as SQ and Princess walked away leaving him standing in  
the street alone.  
  
Taking in his surroundings, Mulder noted many structures that resembled domiciles, but wasn't so  
sure of their stability. The streets were peopled by the inhabitants which happened to be women.   
With a small grin, he eyed some of them appreciatively but his agenda remained the same. He  
would have to get to that castle before his time run out. But that was hours yet.  
  
"Hey sexy," a girl with long blonde hair drawled out, her British accent filling the air around him.  
"Stop by sometime, and ask for Spidey." Winking, she adjusted her black bodice and slinked  
down an ally way, grumbling about men in various states of undress.  
  
"Strange," Mulder mused, crossing his arms over his undershirt and looking around the strange  
mass of buildings. "I doubt I could get away with filing this report to Skinner."  
  
"Who's Skinner?" a woman with auburn brown hair asked, looking at his confused expression  
with a soft smile.  
  
"The A.D..." he trailed off as he looked around one more time. "Say, I don't suppose you have  
someplace where I can sit without being accosted by the charming occupants of this city?"  
  
Laughing slightly, she pointed to the only building that looked solid. "Sure, come in for a minute.  
Aside from a latent Star Wars obsession, I'm the only sane one here." Turning to lead the way, she  
grinned. "I'm Jade."  
  
"Special Agent Fox Mulder, call me Mulder." he said, following her toward the building. It's  
structure was quite different than most he noted, as she pulled the door open. Following her into  
the apartments living room, he collapsed onto the couch. "This is heaven," he stated simply,  
watching her sit in a nearby chair.  
  
"Shouldn't you be making your way toward the castle? I mean you only have so much time," Jade  
said, watching the exhausted agent with a slight smile. "I'm amazed you even got this far."  
  
"Really? Why is that?" he asked.  
  
Jade smiled. "Well look at the way you're dressed for one thing. A suit isn't suitable attire for the  
Labyrinth," she stated, watching him as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Modesty does you  
no good in this place," she mused.  
  
Mulder smiled, "And why is that?" he asked.   
  
"Because it's inhabited by the Smut Court. They thrive on thinking dirty thoughts all day long,"  
she replied, brushing her hair behind her ear. Mulder's senses seemed to fail him, as he sat there  
enchanted with everything about this place. It had been a long while since he was able to just kick  
back and relax, and now he wasn't so sure he should linger here much longer. He was certain that  
his thoughts right now would have made her kick him out a long time ago.  
  
Pushing the notion from his mind, he turned his attention to the window. "Does that Jareth  
character do this often? Take women I mean." he asked, his recent thoughts plaguing his eager  
mind. He looked back at her and sat up when he saw her nod, trying to regain his composure  
with a soft smile and subtle humor. "And I thought I was desperate."  
  
"Desperation comes in many ways. Doesn't make it any easier. Would you like some tea or  
something?" she asked, noticing his glances. "Anything at all, this place is pretty nutty if you're  
not use to it."  
  
Mulder chuckled. "I've seen my share of nut-bars. After this case I will jump at the next UFO  
sighting."  
  
"Oh yes, chasing those little grey men," she mused.  
  
"You agree that they are grey instead of green? A woman after my own heart," he shot back  
playfully, thankful that there was someone else out there that felt the same way.   
  
Jade got to her feet and walked by him on her way to the kitchen unit. Pulling open the  
refrigerator, she peered in to find something suitable to offer a G-Man. Pulling a can of soda from  
the shelf, she closed the door and was startled by him standing behind her, leaning against the  
door frame.  
  
"Thirsty?" she asked, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a glass.   
  
"Not really," he replied, stepping closer.   
  
"Oh?" she asked, feeling a rush of adrenaline. The space was beginning to deteriorate.  
  
"Nope," he smiled, leaning in closer and placing his arm onthe side of the fridge. His lips, merely  
a fraction of an inch away from hers, a knock at the door startled them both, stealing the moment.   
  
Jade ducked below his arm and walked to the living room once again. Maybe this wasn't such a  
good idea. Glancing over her shoulder, there he was, walking up behind her with a grin. Pulling  
the door open, Gemma stood on the other side with Kara.   
  
"Hey Jade, what's up?" Kara asked, then noticed thevisitor.  
  
Gemma giggled. "More like who?" she snickered.  
  
"It's not like that Gemma," Jade shot back. "He was just on his way out."  
  
Walking to the door, he looked at Jade and grinned. "Thanks for the interlude of sanity."  
  
"I do what I can. Be weary of the Lisa's and Dee, though..." Jade trailed off as she looked out her  
window.  
  
"Trust me, my current state of undress is not of my own choice but thanks for the warning," he  
replied. With one last soft laugh he walked back out into the madness. "Two hours to go, I might  
as well get some dirt on the Goblin Queen."  
  
"Hey! Suit!" Waving her arms wildly, Dee flew at the agent with a devious look on her face.  
  
"Oh no, I've had enough practice for my Vegas show for one day. I am leaving the rest of these  
clothes on, if you don't mind," Mulder cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the gasping girl.  
  
"No, I just wanted to apologize for ramming into you like that. I'm just not at my most graceful  
these days." Winking, she smoothed his suit jacket over her black spy suit. "You're not getting  
the jacket back though, I like it too much. You might want this, though."  
  
Handing him a slip that was an overdue charge from "D.C.'s finest in Adult Videos", she gave him  
a small kiss on the cheek and a pinch on the rear. "I hope you return that soon, Sex Kitten 4 is a  
much better movie than Debby does Denver."  
  
As she passed a thin girl with glasses and a short haircut, she turned back to him and waved.  
"Don't hit on Fairy, she did horrid things to the last agent who came this way! BYE!"  
  
"Baka!" Fairy stuck out her tongue at Dee with a grin, and skipped past Mulder with a small  
wave. "Nice to see you, heard all about you from the hormone gallery over there. I have to go  
find that blasted Chem homework." Shouting, "Eternal Curse!" She kept walking leaving him  
standing alone in the street.  
  
"Mulder," a voice cut through the silence, making him turn to acknowledge them. Kara stood  
there with her arms folded in front of her, staring back at him with cool grey-blue eyes.   
  
"Kara," he acknowledged.   
  
"You haven't forgotten your purpose here, have you? she asked.   
  
"No, of course not. Why do you ask?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well," she began, looking back to the door she came out of. "this isn't where you belong." she  
stated bluntly.  
  
"I know that," he conceded. "Scully will be pissed when I finally get her out of this mess I  
created."  
  
"I can imagine," Kara replied, looking across the way. "You're best bet would be to get it over  
with," she added as everyone gathered near the castle's door.  
  
Mulder looked to the castle. Inside lay his quest, and his partner's well being was now at hand.   
He got her into this mess, he was determined to get her out. He wondered how she faired  
through this ordeal. He was certain that she coped well. She always does. Through all their  
cases, no matter what they came up against, she was his brick. The logic amidst the unbelievable.   
She was the only stable thing he had in his life, and he wasn't about to give her up without a fight.  
  



	7. Ufo's, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth p...

Disclaimer and such in first two parts. Co-written with a good friend Dee LdySita1@aol.com, we  
hope you enjoy it!  
  
UFOs, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth  
Written by Jade and Dee  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* * *  
Mulder looked to the castle and back again to those who stood behind him. Those he thought  
were crazy turned out to be the only sane ones in this place. After he finally got through to a few  
of them and enjoyed their company, he was ready to face the Goblin King.  
  
"Go on," Jade urged, nodding in the direction of the castle.  
  
"Yeah, get the lead out," SQ added.   
  
"You have your partner to save," Dee spoke up.  
  
"And not much time to do it," Princess added.   
  
"Just pay attention," Fairy stated.  
  
"Watch your back Mulder," Gemma offered, then continued. "I could go along and watch it for  
you?" she grinned.  
  
"Gemma!" Kara exclaimed, then turned her attention to Mulder. "Just be careful. He doesn't play  
fair when he's out to win."  
  
"Mesa knows dat," Selah replied, a goofy grin on her face knowing how much Mulder hated  
Gungan talk.  
  
"Knock it off lightsider," Essy retorted.   
  
"Best of luck Mulder," Rita added.  
  
"May the Force be with you," Selah said seriously.  
  
"No, no. It goes, give yourself to the darkside. Only then will you know the true power of the  
Force," Essy corrected.  
  
"Will you two knock it off?" Princess asked.  
  
Essy took a step toward her and thwacked her on top of the head. "Be mindful apprentice," she  
stated.  
  
"Sorry my master," Princess conceded, rubbing the bump on her head.  
  
"Thanks, I think," he replied, a small smile on his lips.   
  
Turning around, he walked with a sense of purpose toward the castle doors. Looking them over,  
he tried to uncover the secret to their passage when they opened from the inside. Watching as a  
woman stepped out into the daylight and shielded her eyes, he got the impression that it would  
take more than sheer luck to find Scully, not to mention the Goblin King.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, as she started to pass him by.  
  
"Hells yes!" Poledra exclaimed with a bright smile. "Hey guys!" she called, walking away from  
Mulder and leaving him to his task.  
  
Walking up the steps, he entered the door, wishing he still had his gun. Walking down passage  
after passage, he entered an opened room with a throne. "Who's his decorator?" Mulder asked,  
slightly amused by his own joke.  
  
Off to the side was a doorway that seemed to arouse his curiosity. Walking toward it slowly, he  
stepped up to the archway and peered inside.   
  
"Did you find her yet?" a voice startled him.  
  
Mulder spun around to see the Court staring back at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked,  
his voice smooth and calm.  
  
"We came to help," Kara replied.  
  
"I thought this had to be done alone? Isn't that the way it's done?" he asked, remembering the  
book.  
  
"Oh that," Princess shrugged.   
  
"We never pay attention to Jareth's rules, do we girls?" SQ stated.  
  
"Nope!" they replied in unison.   
  
Mulder shook his head and motioned them to follow. Stepping through the doorway, he was met  
with unexpected sight. There before him was a room unlike any other. Planes running every  
which way, connecting and intertwining into an elaborate display of chaos. There was no way to  
tell which way was up.  
  
"Jareth!" he called, ready to get this over with and get back to reality.  
  
Jareth appeared instantly, leaning against the far wall. A smug look on his face turned sour when  
he saw his listians walk in behind Mulder. "What do you all think you are doing?" he asked  
sternly.   
  
"Give it up tights, you won't win," SQ shot back.  
  
"Won't I?" he asked, a sneer crossing his face. "And just why would you think that?"  
  
"Because he's got us, and you are all alone Jareth," Dee replied, pulling Mulder's jacket tighter  
around her.  
  
"Blasted listians," he muttered icily.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Jareth," Princess replied, her evil grin widening by the second.  
  
"Mulder!" Scully's voice cut through the conversation, taking precedence over everything else.  
  
"Scully!" he called back.  
  
"I'm going to murder Poledra, that no good wench," Jareth muttered beneath his breath, his anger  
rising.  
  
"Say what Jareth?" Poledra asked, stepping to the front of the group.  
  
"You know very well what I said," he replied.  
  
"Awe, I love you too Jareth," she chided.  
  
"Come on Jarey, give Mulder the goods," Princess stated, rubbing her hands together like a kid  
on Christmas morning.  
  
"I shall do nothing of the sort," he shot back. With a wave of his hand, Jareth emersed Scully in a  
crystalline bubble that floated to where he stood. "How can you expect me to give her up?"  
  
"Okay," Mulder retorted, shaking his head. "What do you say ladies, would you like to come  
with me back to D.C.?" he asked, turning his back to Jareth.  
  
The amount of ecstatic joy that escaped into the atmosphere was enough to make Jareth think  
twice about his decision. He was about to lose all his listians, and for what? A woman that was  
destined to put him through hell. This deal was beginning to look worse with time.  
  
"You can't take MY listians," he commanded.  
  
"Why not? You took MY partner," Mulder countered.   
  
"Yes, but that was different. You wished her away," Jareth stated simply. Crossing his arms  
across his chest, he watched Mulder carefully.  
  
"Through dangers untold and Jedi unnumbered, I have made my way here to this castle, beyond  
the lovely ladies to take back my partner with force if necessary," Mulder stated seriously.  
  
"What is that gibberish?" Jareth asked with contempt in his voice.   
  
"Come on Jareth, as long as he says it does it really matter? Besides, we're going with him if he  
loses," Gemma countered, her smile widening at the thought of following Mulder to the far  
reaches of the earth.  
  
"You won't go," Jareth stated icily.  
  
"You can bet your tights we will if he asks us!" Dee responded.   
  
"It seems as though we are at an impasse, a stalemate of sorts. You've claimed Scully as is your  
right as monarch, but these ladies bear no fealty to you. If my guess is correct then they are  
citizens of their own respective countries back in the real world," Mulder rambled, doing what he  
does best.  
  
The listians all looked at Jareth, their eyes asking an unspoken question, 'Could you let us go?',  
making Jareth squirm beneath their gaze. Feeling his situation fading into oblivion, he decided  
that one woman wasn't worth his listians.   
  
"Very well, take her and get o ut of my kingdom," Jareth stated, bursting Scully's bubble to have  
her land on the cold stone floor by Mulder.  
  
Mulder offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. Looking back at the listians, he gave them  
thanks just before disappearing back to the ordinary world with Scully at his side. Suddenly  
standing his office, Mulder grinned. They made it. Though they didn't quite get what they were  
after, they were still together to give it another try in the future. Jareth's days were numbered.  



	8. Ufo's, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth p...

Disclaimer and such in first two parts. Co-written with a good friend Dee LdySita1@aol.com, we  
hope you enjoy it!   
  
UFOs, Little Grey Men and a Labyrinth  
Written by Jade and Dee  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* * *  
A.D. Skinners Office  
Friday, 9 am  
  
"This is your report, Agent Mulder?" Assistant Director Skinner's gaze was met by an acquired  
half smile from the slouching agent.  
  
Placing the piece of paper on the desk, he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
The only noise in the office was the subtle movement of air coming from the ceiling vent. Nothing  
moved. Scully sat with her eyes searching the floor, while Mulder was enraptured by the stack of  
pens on the AD's desk that were sorted by shape and name-brand. The muscle under Skinner's eye  
twitched.  
  
"Agent Mulder, in my time as your advisor here with the Bureau I've read reports that aside from  
your research and twisted logic were nearly... laughable. I've accepted rationalizations for  
shape-shifting.."  
  
"Poly-morphing," Mulder cut in.  
  
"..spontaneous combustion..."  
  
"It's been proven many times..." he defended.  
  
"..alien abduction of you and your partner.."  
  
Absently Scully rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
".. and government conspiracies reaching back before you were born."  
  
Mulder looked at Skinner, knowing that if one person in the Bureau believed in him it was the  
ex-marine.  
  
"What I don't understand is that this report is completely vague and devoid of any research and or  
theories on your part. Aside from a business expense for a lost suit, I can't see any results from  
this case." Looking again at the two agents, he let his serious gaze linger long enough to make  
them uneasy. Even in his desk job, he was an intimidating figure.  
  
"Sir," Scully put in, lifting her gaze to meet her superior's. "We followed our only lead here in the  
states to a mental health facility, and the witness in question was in no state of mind to answer  
questions about an event that had been scarring to her as a child."   
  
Nodding, Skinner listened as she went on.  
  
"She is on her road to recovery, and the case was obviously a work of fiction to cover anxiety or  
something else lacking in her life."   
  
"Would you believe us if we told you that I spent a day walking through a fantasy labyrinth, was  
harassed and molested by women who took apart the before mention suit, and ended the day with  
confronting an effeminant monarch who called himself the Goblin King, a persona that David  
Bowie would envy."  
  
Skinner raised an eyebrow and stood up, dismissing the agents. When the door shut behind them,  
he sank back into his chair and pressed his face into his hands. "Hell," he mused aloud. "I think I  
would have believed him if he had put up a convincing case that he'd been playing gin with the  
Easter Bunny."  
  
Shaking his head, the assistant director put Mulder's case report under his schedule book, a small  
laugh escaping him.  
* * *  
  
  
The End! 


End file.
